


“If you die, I’ll kill you.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Death, Fighting, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Permanent Injury, Post-War, Prosthetic Limbs, Violence, War, metal limbs, no major character death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: I am very proud of this one, and so far it's my longest prompt, so buckle up and enjoy my friends. It's a little intense in some parts, so mind the tags.Read on tumblr:here





	“If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Fell lurched forward as something exploded behind him. Someone screamed off to his right. There was dirt all around him, blowing into his sockets, his mouth, his clothes. The grit stuck to his bones in a way he knew would be near impossible to get off.  
That is, if he managed to live long enough to get it off.  
Edge stumbled as another explosion rocked the earth. His knees hit the ground, hard. He shuddered as his pants ripped and more dirt got into his joints. They were cut too, leaving deep red magic to leak down his legs.  
His body ached as he forced himself to stand. Weary bones begged him to stop, sit down, rest. He refused.  
He had to find his family. His brother, his husband, his best friend. They were all out here somewhere, lost in the rages of war and hidden in the dirt. He had to find them, to make sure they all got out of this alive.  
He refused to consider that they might already be dust.  
A wretched cough was pulled from his body. He doubled over, one hand pressed desperately to his ribs. He couldn't stay here much longer, he knew. He was vulnerable out in the open. The houses on this street were broken down, torn to shreds by bombs and barely recognizable now, but they were better than this.  
He pulled his gun from his inventory, clutching it close to his chest as he continued to cough. The dirt and dust tickled his ribs, each stuttered breath only making his coughing worse. He set his eye lights on the nearest house, everything else fading as he focused on making it to the battered door.  
He stopped at the door, leaning up against the wall and peeking his head inside. All was still.  
He summoned a sharpened bone in one hand, his gun in the other.  
The first room was empty and looked to have once been a lounge room. He summoned several bones and pierced the couch with them, moving on only when he was sure no one was behind it. A small door off to the side is surprisingly intact, and revealed a small study when Edge kicked the door in. Empty.  
The rest of the house was crushed, blown up and utterly destroyed, besides a kitchen that was only half standing. Edge peeked around the corner of the doorframe, the door itself no where to be seen.  
Edge jerked back as something shiny leapt at his neck. His arm snapped up, his gun blocking the silver knife. A human snarled at him, their uniform torn to shreds. The crossed sword insignia on their arm revealed their allegiance to the other side. His eye lights blinked out, his sockets narrowing.  
He opened his fangs. He didn't want to fight. Too many lives had been lost already in this pointless war. Perhaps they would listen and the two could make some form of peace. They looked like they had been through a worse hell then Edge had.  
The human didn't give him a chance to speak. They pulled back and drew another knife from their boot. Edge shifted back into a defensive stance as the human rocked on their feet, their knuckles white from their tight grip on their weapons.  
Edge had only a few seconds to adjust to the murderous intent being aimed at him before the other leapt forward.  
Really, it was a stupid decision on their part. Edge was clearly in better shape, with better weapons and magic to boot. If they had just waited one second, heard him out, Edge was sure they could have worked something out.  
As it was, the human leapt at him. He easily sidestepped the swing of their knives. They immediately swung around, throwing their body at him this time. They were clearly desperate, because both fighters knew that a move like that was for rookies and thugs, not trained killers.  
Edge blocked the knives with two summoned bones, and ran the human through the middle with the one still in his hand.  
They stopped. Blood dripped on the dusty floor, and then met Edge's gloved hands as it ran down his attack. He de-summoned the bones as the human's arms fell, knives dropping to the floor with a loud clatter.  
The human looked up at him, eyes an ice blue filled with cold fury and pain. Edge swallowed.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, and he was.  
Blood dribbled from the human's mouth as they gargled, their dying words lost to meaningless noise.  
They fell a second later, eyes still ice blue but now lacking life. Edge swallowed again, hands shaking as he reached down. He closed their eyes, sent a quiet good luck to their soul as it shattered, and stood on wobbly legs.  
He stumbled into the kitchen, quickly raiding the room for anything of use. He found a large knife and strapped it to the inside of his shoe, as well as a few guns that must have belonged to the human. His hands hesitated, then grabbed them. He removed the bullets from them and put them in his own gun, then tossed the empty guns into his inventory. He'd deal with that later.  
He took a few moments to steady himself and breathe in the relatively clear air. The scent of blood nearly had him gagging. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he was used to the sickly smell by now.  
He rolled his shoulders and stepped over the dead body on his way to the front door. A quick glance around and he noticed the dirt and dust clearing. The explosions had also seemed to have stopped, although he knew that didn't mean much.  
With another deep breath he darted back out onto the street. He stayed near the houses, sticking to the shadows as he moved. He saw no one as he went, searching for his family, but that didn't mean no one saw him. He darted forward, never stopping as his searching became desperate.  
He was forced to a stop as the ground beneath his feet turned a bright red. He jerked backwards, barely dodging the spear that rose from under him. He glanced around, soul swelling in hope as the spear broke and pointed towards the rubble of a house across the street.  
He bolted, weaving through the street in an attempt to avoid being shot. A dust covered blue hand grabbed him as he passed the doorway of the house next to the destroyed one.  
He fell on his side from the force of the tug, swearing lightly under his breath at the sting that spread up his arm.  
Something pulled him off the ground and into a crushing hug. "Edge."  
The skeleton monster sighed in relief, clinging to his best friend. "You're okay."  
Undyne shoved him back, red eye all but glowing as she pushed him lightly. "I'm okay? You're the one that was next to that explosion! We thought you'd been blown to bits!"  
Edge felt his soul constrict. "Where are the others?"  
Undyne shifted, glancing out a nearby window. "Your brother teleported, I'm assuming to you. That asshole, he could have at least taken us along as back up!"  
Edge huffed in impatience. "And Razz?"  
Undyne glanced at him before pointedly looking away. "We were separated."  
Edge grit his teeth. "And?"  
The fish warrior ignored him in favour of studying the world through the shattered window. Edge growled, stalking to her in two quick steps and gripping her by the shoulders. Hard.  
"Undyne." He snapped, low and dangerous. "Where is my husband?"  
She huffed and shrugged out of his grip. "Last I saw him he was being forced behind enemy lines." She looked to the floor, biting her lip the way she always did when she had to say something difficult. She'd done the same when she'd asked Alphys to marry her. "Then another bomb went off where he was standing, and I couldn't see him any more."  
Edge jerked back, panic filling him. He immediately pushed it down and focused on his friend.  
"Lets go."  
Undyne glanced at him and nodded. "You lead."  
Edge nodded, running out the house and through the shadows. The dust was settling, meaning he could both breathe and see more clearly. He was still deciding whether that was a good thing or not.  
Three blocks more and Edge skidded to a stop at a hushed call. "bro!"  
A small body collided with his own, familiar arms circling around his spine. Edge crouched and pulled his brother into his arms, ducking into the safety of a side ally between two still-standing buildings.  
"Brother." He breathed, voice tight with relief. "Are you alright?"  
Red burrowed into his side, refusing to let go of his grip on Edge. "i'm fine, and ya?"  
"Fine." Edge whispered, burying his head in the torn fabric of his brother's uniform.  
He pulled away only to examine his brother, quickly checking the other for damage. He was stable, at least - HP a steady 1. Just like always. He pulled he shorter skeleton into one last hug, breaking apart after a quick second.  
The brothers walked to the end of the alley, nodding at Undyne. The warrior nodded back and relaxed slightly now she didn't have to guard the two while they were reuniting.  
"We need to find Razz." Edge murmured.  
Red glanced at him and nodded. Undyne scanned the street, signaled them to move, and the three ran.  
It took them longer than he would have liked to find the place Undyne had last seen his husband. They had to pick their way over several flattened houses, hide from other fighters as they passed by and find a way around any streets that were either full of people still fighting or were too destroyed to get through.  
The three monsters stepped onto enemy ground quietly. Everything seemed too loud to Edge. The echo of distant fighting. The harsh breath of his family around him. The scuff of their feet. It was too loud. It was going to get them caught.  
It did get them caught.  
The enemy had to have been lying in wait, because suddenly they were surrounded by pointed swords and guns, the crossed sword insignia stitched onto each of their uniforms. Edge glanced at his own insignia, the mountain with the first star at its peak, proudly marking him and his family as the Freedom Fighters they were.  
Red's hand gripped his own, and he readied himself for the sickening pull of the teleport. Undyne cackled as their would-be capturers cried out in surprise and alarm as they disappeared.  
Red must not have had a very good picture in mind for where he wanted to land, because Edge's feet touched down on crumbling stone. He cursed, hearing his cry echoed twice-fold behind him. He fell with the stone beneath him, heard his brother and friend fall as well.  
He groaned as he hit the ground. Something had sliced through the bone on his arm on the way down, and everything ached with an intensity he had never previously thought possible. Nevertheless, he pushed himself to his feet instantly, fighting the urge to call out. His family was fine, Red was fine. A small tumble would not end them, not when a thousand enemies calling for their dust couldn't.  
So focused on ignoring the small voice inside him saying they were dead, his brother was dead, his best friend, his husband, all dead, they were so dead-  
That he almost didn't hear it. A weak and whispered voice. So achingly familiar that even as pain-filled as it was it gave him a sense of peace.  
"Razz." He whispered, nearly crying as he searched desperately for his husband.  
He found him, after several eternal seconds, hidden underneath some rubble near another ruined house. Edge couldn't help the sob that tore from his throat at the sight of his lover, his reckless, beautiful and stupidly stubborn lover.  
The other looked at him with small and dim eye lights. Edge ran for him, going faster than even he thought he could.  
He slid down next to the smaller skeleton, holding the other's scarred face in his hands. "Razz, oh stars, you're alive."  
Razz tried to give him that cocky grin that always managed to infuriate him, but only managed a slight upturn of his fangs. "Of course I'm alive. I'm the Malicious Razz, it will take more than a few assholes to take me down."  
Edge allowed a small smile to tilt his fangs upward, though it quickly vanished when he saw the other's HP. "Where is it?"  
Razz swallowed at his demand. "Where's what?"  
"Don't pull that bullshit with me Razz." He was already reaching into his inventory, grabbing healing food and bandages. "Where are you hurt? You're on 5 HP for fucks sake, something must be seriously wrong."  
Razz look at him with sockets void of eye lights, the food Edge had offered him in his lap. "You can't fix it."  
Edge rolled his eye lights, ignoring his growing panic. "Bullshit. I'm a healer for a reason Razz. Now let me see."  
Footsteps behind him. Edge glanced over his shoulder as Red and Undyne ran up, a few new scrapes as evidence of their fall but nothing more. They took one look at Razz and the bandages in Fell's hands and silently took up watch for any enemy soldiers.  
Edge focused again on his husband, only just noticing the way he subtly shook, and the way even sitting up seemed to be taking all his energy.  
He moved close to the other, gently kissing him. "Please Razz. Show me where you're hurt."  
To his utter surprise, tears sprang to Razz's sockets. "You c-can't- you can't fix it."  
Edge withdrew as Razz shifted the rock that had been covering his lower half. He felt like his soul had been punched out of his chest and into his non-existent stomach. His husband's legs were gone. The entirety of his right leg was gone, his left dusting at the knee the longer he sat there. Razz started sobbing at the sight, ugly tears that Edge had never seen before.  
His medical training kicked in before the rest of him. He grabbed the bandages from where they had fallen into the dirt, cutting off the dirty strips and using the clean ones to wrap the other's remaining half leg in. A slight green glow came from the fabric, and Edge kept checking his lover's HP until it stabilized. 3 HP. That was okay. He could work with that.  
Razz hadn't stopped sobbing, and Edge finally felt the rest of him kick into gear. "Princess, hey, focus on me now."  
Flickering eye lights met his own. "I ca-can't walk Edge. I'm- I'm useless now, I'm nothing-nothing at all, I can't d-do a-any-anything!"  
Edge gathered him in his arms, careful not to hurt him. "Shhh Princess, that's not true. We're going to make it out of this, and you're going to be just fine. I promise."  
"bro, we gotta- oh holy shit."  
Edge looked up at his brother, recognizing the shock Red was feeling. Razz hiccuped. Undyne yelled something, and that seemed to jolt Red back into motion. He lurched forward and grabbed Edge's hand, curling his arm protectively around his brother-in-law as he did so.  
They were teleported, suddenly standing next to Undyne as she faced off a group of three enemy monsters. Red reached out for her, grabbing her by her long ponytail and yanking her backwards into his extended arm. Then they were gone again, Edge feeling nauseous as the world seemed to spin around him.  
They landed in the Doctor's Ward at Home Base. For a second Edge worried about the landing, fearing another tumble, but relaxed at the feeling of a soft bed beneath him. His nausea faded, leaving him only slightly sick.  
In front of him Undyne gagged and threw up over the side of the bed. His brother was panting, sweat dripping down his skull and staining the white blankets below him the faintest pink. Red rubbed Undyne's back as he caught his breath.  
Edge looked down at the small skeleton in his arms and immediately started to panic. He didn't know when, but the other had passed out. It looked like he wasn't breathing.  
Edge sprung up and gently placed Razz on the empty bed next to the one they had landed on. He heard Undyne swear behind him but paid her no attention. His hands started glowing green as he pumped healing magic into the unresponsive body below him. Tears filled Edge's sockets.  
“Come on Princess. Wake up." He whispered, not caring as the tears began to fall. "If you die, I’ll kill you, so you have to wake up.”  
Undyne and Red were whispering behind him, and then a scaled hand was rubbing his back. The fish monster smiled and slowly gave Edge some of her magic with one hand, while she gave some to Razz with the other.  
"He's going to be fine Edge. He's strong." She murmured.  
Edge nodded, tears still spilling down his cheeks. He couldn't say anything back. If he tried, he knew he'd break down into hysterics.  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall outside the room, and Edge looked up in time to see Red leading a team of doctors their way. His tears doubled, with relief this time. He stepped back slightly, letting them take over.  
They'd heal Razz. They had to.  
*****  
It took a week for Razz to wake up. Edge hadn't left his side, not once. His brother and Undyne stayed with him sometimes. Even Alphys had joined him once. They all offered him smiles and hopeful words. Edge nodded, but didn't really pay them much attention. They were meaningless until Razz opened his sockets again, until he got to stare into his husband's beautiful purple eye lights.  
When he finally did wake, it was slowly. A process. Edge helped him, of course. From telling him where he was to finding out how much the other remembered. Evidently, it wasn't much to begin with.  
Razz had broken down into tears again at the sight of his missing legs. Edge had tried to comfort him as best he could, but really, there wasn't much he could do besides hold the other.  
No healing trick or medicine could bring back dusted limbs.  
Everyone was overjoyed to see Razz awake again. The skeleton himself was mostly quiet, and only ever seemed to speak to Edge, but that was okay. They all understood.  
They'd give him the time he needed to heal.  
*****  
Now, years later, the war was like a bad dream. They had won, in the end, and although Undyne had cheered and celebrated all night at the news Razz had simply nodded and gone back to sleep. He had done that a lot at first, simply gone to sleep whenever he could.  
"EDGE, ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT? PALATINO WANTS YOUR HELP IN THE KITCHEN."  
Edge over at his husband, smiling. He was much better now. The doctors had managed to get him new legs made, and while he couldn't work in the Army anymore he was perfectly happy helping out at the Royal's School for Children whenever the Queen asked if he wanted to look after the younger kids in the Daycare. He had blossomed with the job, falling into the role as easily as he had the role of a mother.  
Honestly, most people would be surprised that someone like Razz could make such a good parent, but Edge knew better.  
"I'M COMING PRINCESS, TELL OUR DEAR PRINCE TO WAIT JUST A MOMENT."  
Giggles echoed from the small house Edge had bought, just outside the city. It was surrounded in lilies - Razz's favourite flower. Red had given him them when they moved, saying it would be good for Razz. He had been right.  
Edge rose from his spot laying in the grass, laughing quietly to himself as Razz guided their excitable child into a chair to wait patiently for his father to return.  
Edge couldn't help but smile at his family as he entered the room to an armful of vibrating babybones. Razz laughed at him, pulling him in for a quick kiss before he easily walked out to do some chore or another.  
Edge stared after him for a moment, watching the easy, confident strides his husband took on his metal legs. Indeed, the war was but a distant nightmare; and the life he was living now a bright dream in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on the 4th of May.


End file.
